The Safe-Guard, Prologue
by AhDeadpoolDude
Summary: A crisis is on the horizon, and Global Justice must recruit the next generation of heroes to stop it.


The Safe-Guard  
Prologue

A woman with short brown hair, wearing a dark blue military jumpsuit and an eye-patch, walks into a pitch black room with a electronic clipboard. As the door closes behind her five large television screens appear. On each screen is an individual cloaked in shadows. Each screen has a number above them, from 1 to 5.

"Director Director," the screen with the 1 speaks with a monotone voice, "Why have you called us so early in the morning?"

The woman responds with a serious, yet joyful tone, "You told me to call when the report phase of Project Safe-Guard was complete. Well, it's complete."

"I was sleeping!" the screen with the 5 yelled.

"See!" the screen with the 3 responded, "5 was sleeping!"

The screen with the 4 sighs in annoyance, "Came we get on this, please."

"Yes 4," 1 spoke, "Thank you. Director, continue."

"It was about unicorns..." 5 mumbled under his breath.

Dr. Director continues, "Of course Sir. As you all know, 30 years all individuals with super powers were required by law to go into hiding, thus creating the Super Power Ban. There were a few stragglers and super villains, but nothing Global Justice couldn't handle. But 3 years ago super heroes started to spring up again. These were teenage super heroes. At first it seemed to be children rebelling and something Global Justice had to a stop, but we soon found out that these children were stopping threats. Threats that Global Justice was not ready for."

Dr. Director touches her clipboard and a large hologram screen appears behind her. The screen shows many images of teenagers and children showcasing Powers behind normal humans. She continues.

"After much resource, we have found five teenagers fit for the testing phase of Project Safe-Guard. There are many others out there, but they were not selected due to location restrictions and what we feel as power redundancy."

Dr. Director scrolls though the vast number of pictures until she finds one of a black haired girl in a red suit.

"First up is Violet Parr, alias is unknown. Daughter of Bob Parr, alias Mr. Incredible, and Helen Parr, aliases Elastic-Girl and Ms. Incredible. Her father was breaking low-tier law of the Super Power Ban for some years until The Syndrome incident, revealing the deaths of 90 percent of Pre-Ban heroes. This was her time as a super hero, and has gone on from working with her family to holding her own very well. Her powers include invisibility and force field projection."

Dr. Director again scrolls until she finds a young boy in a tiger outfit.

"Next is Manny Rivera, alias El Tigre. Son of Rodolfo Rivera, alias White Pantera, and grandson of Pepe Rivera, alias Puma Loco. Both retired super hero and villain respectfully, but still remain active, committing high-tier crimes of the Super Power Ban."

"How is that possible?" asks 3, "I thought you guys had handler on this 'high-tier' guys?"

Dr. Director answers, "Of course we do, they just caught us on a technicality. They signed their Ban-Papers as American citizens, but shortly later moved down to Mexico, and continued anyway."

"Loopholes!" 5 shouts while shaking his fist in the air, "The double edged sword of law!"

"Yes," Dr. Director clears her thought, "As I was saying, young Manny has been on the fence with his powers, but with the others on this team we hope he will do the right thing. His powers involve level-4 speed and level-5 agility, long metal claws, the ability to launch his hand via chains in his arms, and the ability to summon green mystic energy in the form of a tiger. His powers come his belt buckle, one we still don't know the origins of. A close friend of his is one Frida Suarez, but she is easily distracted."

A young teen with green tipped hair now appears on screen, with a large red dragon besides him.

"This is Jake Long, alias The American Dragon. He is the current protector of magical creatures in the North American country area, but has mostly been seen in New York City. His powers include flight, level-7 strength, level-5 durability, and the ability to breath fire. Jake's powers are genetic. He is also training under his grandfather, Lao Shi, in mystic arts. He will need some convincing."

A teenager with hair and a black outfit replaces Jake Long.

"We are now at Danny Fenton, aliases Danny Phantom and Inviso-Bill."

"Those are stupid names." 5 interjects.

"I'd tell you be quite," 3 speaks up, "but you're right. I mean Fenton? Phantom?" Inviso-Bill?"

"Names besides," Dr. Director tries to continue, "Danny's origin is that he was caught in between a portal connecting our world to a realm of spirits. This resulted in him becoming "Half=Dead". He has flight, level-6 strength, intangibility, invisibility, ecto-plasm energy projectiles, and a level-9 sonic scream."

"Level-9?" 1's voice raises.

"Yes sir," Dr. Director answers, "A level-9 sonic scream, and the ability to detect other ghost. He parents are Jack Fenton and Agent Maddie Fenton. Agent Maddie will be informed of our arrival ahead of time. Danny has two friends, Sam Mansion and Tucker Foley, who play a role in his activities. Tucker is easily distracted, but Sam is more trouble then she's worth."

Danny is soon replaced with a red haired girl.

"And lastly is Kim Possible, who has been a temporary agent on several occasions, most of which she had no knowledge of. She has no known powers per say, and all her abilities are at level-3, she has defeated threats far greater then she could logically handle. We call this 'The Rufus Factor'. She has a partner, Ron Stoppable, who will join her in Project Safe-Guard, but will remain at base at all times."

"This is all well and good Director" 1 responds, "but we also stated that the test phase wouldn't start until a rising threat appeared. Has a rising threat appeared?"

"Yes Sir" Dr. Director said, but started to stutter, "but not directly. The Irken we've been monitoring has vanished. It has appeared at various locations, after which a villain or group of villains will raise in threat level. We theorize that if this continues, The Irken will reappear with a level-9 threat, something Global Justice has yet to face."

The 5 television screens start to turn to static, as loud muffled sounds could be heard. Dr. Director looks on with an intense stair in her eye. The screens soon return to normal. Screens 2, 3, 4, and 5 fade into distance.

"Active the test phase of Project Safe-Guard" 1 speaks with a booming voice.

"Yes sir." Dr. Director proudly answers as 1's screen fades into the darkness.


End file.
